What's the Magic Word? Ninjas!
by Boneyboy and Curleyblue
Summary: Well this sucks. Our favorite group of ninjas have been assigned as guards during the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts, and in a world so strange to them, what could be better than trouble brewing around their new client Harry? Naruhina, Sasusaku and more
1. Prologue

Boneyboy: Hola, mis amigos!

Curleyblue: Yes, we are very sorry we are starting a new fic, without updating the others, but we will update, we promise!

Boneyboy: We just really wanna do this one! It's a Harry Potter and Naruto Crossover fic we call…

What's the Magic Word? Ninjas!

Curleyblue: Yes, it's a stupid title…but Goblet of Ninjas was taken.

Boneyboy: As you could've guessed, it's based on Book 4 in the series.

Kakashi: As usual, the pairings are Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Shikaino, OcXOc, and GaaXOc.

Gaara: The authors don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

Curleyblue: My efforts have been ineffective so far…boohoo.

Prologue: Missions and Dreams

_'The old man, Frank, limped to the doorway…' _The cold voice spoke,_ "It would be foolish to act before…World Cup…Tight security… Muggles notice…"_

The squeaky voice; _"Done without Harry Potter…"_

"_One more death…Harry Potter…clear."_ The cold voice reprimanded, _"Faithful servant…rejoined."_ The cold voice was laughing, _"Bertha Jorkins…useful…killed…had to .Harry Potter is as good as mine…"_

Now the cold voice sounded more cruel, _"Old Muggle…outside the door…"_

'_He was screaming so loudly…flash of green light…Frank Bryce crumpled…Harry Potter woke with a start…'_

Ino jumped up, startled, "Jeez…this is stupid." She sighed, this was the strangest mission she had ever been given. She, the rest of the Konoha 12; and even the Sand Siblings, along with their friends Jaden, Amy, and Abby; had been hired for a mission by a very strange man. His name was Dumbledore, and he had asked them to go undercover as Fourth Years in his school…

Flashback

_"I need your talents to guard this school, especially one boy called Harry Potter. This year, there will be many students from other schools coming to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, and I want them all to be safe. I will explain more at the school; Hogwarts; but until then, I will meet you in London a week before term to get supplies." He smiled at them as the ninjas blinked in confusion._

_ "Oh, yes!" He cried, "You need to catch up on three years of bookwork, so study these." He handed them a pile of text books and left._

_ Tsunade sighed, "To cap it all up, these guys are wizards, magic wands and all. You need to study up and go undercover as transfer students in his wizard's school and protect it during this tournament. Especially this Harry Potter. No go and study! This starts two weeks from now, and Jaden!"_

_ "Yeah?" said the befuddled, black-haired idiot._

_ "I'll need to speak to you, the rest are dismissed!"_

Flashback End

So, they all had come to the decision that Shikamaru, Sakura, and Abby (the smart ones) would read the textbooks and brief them later. Ino had been assigned to understand more about Harry Potter. She had learned a lot about his past and the famous "Dark Lord" (which reminded her of Orochimaru…) by using her newest jutsu to infiltrate the mind of any target, a Yamanaka secret. The only problem was; she could only do this while he was asleep, so she saw things in fragments of his dreams…

"Like this dream…" Ino rubbed her temples, "It was so strange…" Tiredly, she slipped into bed, awaiting the briefing that they all were expecting in the morning.

TBC

Curleyblue: Yeah, the prologue is short, only 3 pages…

Boneyboy: But we're starting the adventure in the next chappie!

Gai: PLEASE REVIEW!

Lee: WHY?

Boneyboy: Cause I'm a Torpedo!

Curleyblue: 'Sweatdrop' 


	2. Is it Training or a Vacation?

Boneyboy: Are you guys ready to make some noise?

Curleyblue: Woohooo! Oh yeah, it's Chapter One!

Neji: Why are you guys so excited about this?

Gaara: They're always excited when they realize that they are finally updating…

Kakashi: They are a little bit coo-coo in the head.

Neji: Who says that anymore?

Gaara: Boneyboy and Curleyblue-chan don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Is it Training or a Vacation? The Quidditch World Cup!

Naruto was panting hard; it had been only yesterday that Shikamaru, Sakura and Abby had briefed them on all he needed to learn. Even Ino had given her report on this Harry Potter guy. They had spent all day practicing with practice wands supplied by Tsunade.

All they had to do was use a bit of their chakra and channel it through the stick to make spells. He, who had no chakra control whatsoever, was exhausted. To make matters worse he was late for a _huge_ meeting in the Tsunade-obaa-chan's office!

"Dammit!" He finally made it to the office, only to be met by Sakura's fist. Sasuke smirked as Naruto crashed into a wall. At that moment, Naruto learned a valuable lesson about Sakura's fist…it hurts like crap, man! (A/N: Free cookie to whoever can tell us which movie that line came from!)

"Naruto! You're late! Even Kakashi-sensei is here before you, you baka!" Sakura's vein was popping out of her forehead.

Naruto opened his eyes to find everyone staring at him, "Er…gomen…I overslept…"

Tsunade sighed, "Okay, now that we're _finally_ all here, the Jonins and I have decided to help you with your mission by helping blend into the wizard society. You will not wear your headbands while you are there, but pack all your gear."

Temari piped up, "Where are we going?"

Tsunade continued, "You all are going to the Quidditch World Cup. I suppose you know what Quidditch is?" She turned to Shikamaru.

"It's basically a sport played on broomsticks, I told them yesterday…" Shikamaru sighed exasperatingly.

"Correct, now, the game is tomorrow evening, but you're leaving in an hour…"

Lee raised his hand, "Wait, why are we leaving now?"

Tsunade twitched at the interruption, "Because, it takes you a day to get to Britain! Do you know how far away it is? Now, you guys need to go to the border of Britain, there somebody will give you a tire."

"A tire?" everyone said.

"Yes! Sakura!" Tsunade cried.

Sakura explained, "It's a Portkey. I told you about this!"

"Oh!"

"The Portkey leaves at 4:00 tomorrow morning," Tsunade continued, "after the World Cup you'll meet Professor Dumbledore where Kakashi drops you off, so pack your ninja gear, but keep them hidden."

"One last question Tsunade-sama," Neji spoke up, "Why is Kakashi-sensei going with us?"

"The Jonins volunteered him to be your chaperone. He also will drop you off to meet Professor Dumbledore, but mostly he's there to suck out all the fun in this trip!" Tsunade smiled evilly at the looks of horror on the ninjas' faces. Even Kakashi had a look that plainly said _'Why me? Oh dear God, why me?'_

"Wait…" Gaara spoke and everyone except his siblings and Abby froze, "I'm the Kazekage, I outrank him. We do not need Kakashi." Everyone sighed in relief.

"Weeeelllll…." Tsunade smirked, "Technically, you're not. Baki's filling in your role as acting Kazekage while you're on this mission… so your village is safe! So, you do need Kakashi! Dismissed!" Everyone groaned.

Once outside they split, getting back home to pack. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto headed down the side street,

"This sucks!" Naruto complained, "Why does Kakashi-sensei have to come with us? He's gonna ruin the first vacation I've had in almost a year!"

Sasuke spoke quietly, "He's probably going to be late to everything; we might have a chance to get away."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "You're right Sasuke-teme! Not something I enjoy saying, but we might have a chance!"

"Whatever." Sakura turned down her street, "Make sure you don't pack just ramen Naruto!" She waved a farewell to the other two.

Passing by the dumpling shop, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru walked down to the BBQ place up ahead, not really chatting until Ino spoke up.

"Now you two, don't get lazy and put off packing, you have only an hour. In fact, why are we going to the BBQ restaurant? You should be packing! Besides, barbecue is sooooo unhealthy! You only eat that stuff if you wanna get fat…" Thus, a fight broke out among Team 10…

Team 8 was in a rather heated discussion as well, they had a big problem. What were they going to do with Akamaru? Kiba was rather worried, "What if they won't let me take Akamaru? Are dogs allowed in Hogwarts?"

"Maybe you should leave him behind, he is too big…" Shino said in monotone.

Kiba was about to get into a fistfight with Shino until Hinata stepped in, "M-maybe y-y-you could use a g-genjutsu o-o-or something l-like t-that to d-disguise him…"

"That's perfect Hinata!" Kiba nodded, and Akamaru barked in agreement, "But what could we turn him into?"

"A cat…" Shino mumbled.

"H-huh?" Hinata looked at him curiously, "W-why a c-cat, Shino?"

"Nobody will notice a stray cat…" Shino replied, "and it is the closest thing to Akamaru's size that won't attract attention."

Akamaru growled at the thought of becoming his most hated enemy, but Kiba patted him on the head and that made him feel better.

Team Gai was at the gates of Konoha, conversing with the Sand. (Or rather, Tenten and Lee were conversing, Neji was being himself…)

"So," Temari said briskly, "We'll hide Gaara's gourd, my fan, and your scroll, Tenten, under the tent bags with the rest of the ninja tools?"

"Agreed." Tenten nodded, "What about your puppets, Kankuro?"

"I can dismantle them and reassemble them at any time, I'm fine." He smirked.

"Well, now that we got that all settled we'll see you in an hour!" Abby smiled as the Sand Siblings grabbed onto her arms. She turned on her heel and they disappeared in a flash.

"Her speed sure is something to admire! It's so youthful!" Lee cried.

"Stop with the 'youth' Lee…" Neji sighed, heading home as Tenten led the way.

"Of course, my eternal rival!" Lee saluted him.

X On the Road X

Kakashi wanted to shoot himself in the head! It had been a hard day of traveling. Naruto had forgotten to pee before they left so after five minutes they had to stop for a potty break. Ino was screaming about a snake that tried to attack her and kill her, but it was only about 6 inches long and wouldn't have hurt her at all. Kiba wouldn't tell anyone why he had a cat on his head (which had clawed Kakashi's face.) Neji tricked Lee into eating a poisonous mushroom, so they had to stop so Sakura and Ino could do an emergency healing. Shikamaru tripped and fell asleep, so the group spent half an hour trying to wake him up, which he did, finally.

Abby and Jaden got into fight over who could win in a fight, Chuck Norris or Gaara? Jaden and Amy were totally for  
Chuck Norris, but Temari and Abby were for Gaara. Gaara just stared at them. Finally, Chuck Norris came and teamed up with Gaara to stop the fight, by giving Kakashi a roundhouse kick to the face and making everyone else laugh. The last leg of their journey was filled with incessant 'Are we there yet's. All the while they used their chakra to run over the ocean and onto land. Naruto had demon chakra to supply everyone.

Now all the ninjas had pitched tents, two for the guys because there were so many, and one for the girls. Currently, they were sleeping (except for Gaara). Kakashi had set up a small tent for himself away from everyone else. "Bout damn time…" he mumbled, crawling into his sleeping bag and falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning everyone had risen bright and early with some grumbling included, folded up tents, eaten a quick breakfast, and made it to the border.

"Good morning!" said a young woman dressed in a black cloak, smiling brightly at them all, "Here's your tire! Make sure everyone is touching it, as it leaves in two minutes!"

For a minute and a half, 17 ninjas crouched down, touching the tire, the other one was Jaden. Jaden had just given the cloaked woman a hickey, after such, he reluctantly touched the tire, following the instructions of a screaming Abby. Everything was fine, until Sakura shouted,

"Hey! Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke paled more than usual, "He's going to miss the Portkey…he's late again!"

Ino looked at Sakura, "Is your sensei always like this?"

Naruto groaned, "Always."

Suddenly, they all felt a jerk in their stomachs, their feet left the ground and they were hurtled forward so quickly they couldn't see. They were on their way to the World Cup!

Somewhere in the woods Kakashi was panicking. "They left without me! I overslept! Tsunade's gonna kill me!" He rushed forward to the border and grabbed the cloaked woman around the shoulders. "You! Tire-chick! Where's the tire!

The cloaked woman smiled, "A bunch of children took it, right on schedule."

Kakashi sighed, and noticed the woman had a hickey on her neck. "Who gave you that hickey!"

She answered truthfully, "A black-haired guy, he was pretty cute!" she giggled.

Kakashi looked horrified; it was Jaden she was describing! They left without him! Still trying to maintain his stotic attitude, he asked, "Where's the nearest Portkey!"

The tire-chick, slightly startled, answered again, "S-Stoatshead Hill, I think. That way." She pointed to somewhere on the horizon.

Kakashi let go of her and ran at the speed of a motorcycle. "I only hope I'm not too late for that one too!"

X The Weasleys' POV X

Huffing and puffing Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with the rest of the Weasleys, finally made it to the top of the hill.

"Now we just need the Portkey…" Mr. Weasley muttered.

"Over here Arthur! Over here, we've got it!" the heard a shout. A man, whose name was Amos Diggory, Mr. Weasley told them, and his son Cedric (whom Harry, Fred, and George remembered as the Hufflepuff seeker with much distaste) came carrying a ratty boot.

"Good morning Amos!" Mr. Weasley called, introducing the rest of his party to the Diggorys.

"This should be it for our parties, Arthur. The Lovegoods are already there, and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets." Mr. Diggory spoke.

But just as he said that, a tall, young-looking man bounded up to them and was gasping and wheezing.

"Whoa! Slow down sir! Are you alright?" Mr. Weasley looked at the man, alarmed.

Now that Harry had a closer look at the man, he noticed that this man looked seriously odd. He was wearing a dark uniform with a green vest, which had oddly shaped pouches and snaps. He also had silver, fly-away hair, although Harry swore he couldn't be much older than Bill or Charlie. The oddest thing about the man was his face. Only one dark eye was visible, the other eye was covered with an eyepatch. (A/N: Hah, they can't wear their headbands, they had to pack them; so poor Kaka-sensei had to cover his sharingan some other way. He's wearing his Jonin outfit though.) The man's mouth and nose were covered with a mask too.

For a moment, the stranger looked utterly confused, but then he turned away. When turned back to them he spoke.

"Hi! Um…I was hoping I could join your party to get to World Cup. You see, my little protégées went off and took their Portkey without me. I'm kinda stuck here unless I can hitch a ride on another Portkey." The man said his words slowly and clearly as if they couldn't understand him.

Cedric eyed the stranger suspiciously, "Are you one of those foreign wizards?" he asked.

The stranger brightened, "Yes! Yes I am!"

"You speak English well." Hermione smiled at the stranger.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, "Erm…I see no problem with you joining us…"

"Excellent!" the stranger's eyes crinkled upward as he reached out and touched the boot with the others.

In an instant they were flying and a second later the group landed hard on the ground, all except Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric; they landed gently.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill." A bored voice spoke. A Ministry official stared at them. They had arrived at the campsite where the occupants stayed when the game wasn't on. The stranger stood and dusted off his pants.

"Thank you." The man said, shaking Mr. Weasley's hand, "Perhaps we shall meet again." He sped off screaming something that sounded like 'You guys are so dead!' Shrugging their shoulders, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to find their booked tents.

X The Ninjas POV X

The Ministry official had led them to their camp area, and after paying the site manager, entered their two tents. They all gasped at how large the two tents were on the inside and well furnished too.

"Do you think Kakashi-sensei noticed that we're gone?" Kiba asked Choji.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind them, "Oh, I think Kakashi knows you're gone…and you'll be gone from this world in a minute!" Well, whaddya know! Kakashi's here!

_"Uh-oh…"_ was the thought that flashed through everyone's minds.

Kakashi advanced towards them menacingly, his visible eye glinting rather evilly.

"Hey, hey, woah, woah! Kakashi-sensei, my man!" Jaden waved his arms, trying to fend off Kakashi's evil glares, "Your cool, quiet, awesomeness makes us forget that you're there! By the time we noticed this morning, it was too late to try and go back to get our favorite teacher!"

Shino nodded quickly as Kankuro caught on, "Yeeeah Kakashi! If it was anyone else but you, we wouldn't have bothered, but we were in a state of panic!"

"Naruto even wet himself!" Kiba added and Naruto shot him a dirty look.

All the other ninjas were extremely surprised to see Kakashi actually bought that load of bull; I guess flattery does get you somewhere! Still chuckling and rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Kakashi sent Neji, Lee, and Tenten to get water from a nearby well. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were to get the firewood and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were in charge of lighting the wood with a teeny box of matches once they got back.

Hinata, with occasional help from Kiba and Shino, set to work on making onigiri and sushi for everyone.

Jaden was assigned to make chopsticks for everyone, no easy feat, due to the fact that either the stick was uneven, or the knife he used always cut him and he kept re-healing, eventually he got them all done, just as Team Gai came back,

"What took you so long?" Jaden asked.

"Lee fell down the well." Neji sighed, "We took over a half hour trying to get him out, we had to use an old bucket, and when we did get him out, we had to get the splinters out of his ass, which Tenten and I will regret for the rest of our lives…"

As Neji finished speaking, Team 10 came back; Shikamaru was in front while Ino was berating Choji close behind.

"What's with her?" Neji inquired.

"Well, Choji had tried to eat one of the logs we collected, thinking that it was a chocolate-covered pocky… he successfully swallowed it and Ino hasn't stopped yelling at him since… It's all too troublesome…" Shikamaru summarized.

Just as he had finished, a loud noise came from inside the tent.

"YEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!" It was Naruto, he ran outside, with his butt literally on fire. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" Shikamaru walked over to Sasuke and Sakura, who were just staring at the fact that Naruto was burning.

"What did he do now?" Shika asked

"He sat on the matches; the fabric of his pants lit it and set his ass on fire." Sakura sighed.

Sasuke, who was now tired of Naruto screaming bloody murder, grabbed him by his jacket and threw him to the ground, putting out the fire.

Sasuke sighed, "What would you do without me?" Naruto thought,

"Well, I'd be rich, pampered, and I'd have a monopoly over ramen!" Nearby, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, and Abby had been hanging around, doing absolutely nothing at all.

Kankuro got up from his seat, "Ok guys, good job! Now, let's eat!" The rest of them thought '_Why you… we did all the work, you bastard!' _

Eventually, everyone sat down to eat sushi and onigiri, which Hinata had kindly made. Everyone except for Kiba and Shino were immensely surprised at how good it was. Choji exalted that it was better than his mother's cooking.

"This would make me want to get off my diet!" Ino cried.

And even though Naruto had eaten her food before, he shouted, "Hinata! It's so delicious! What would your ramen taste like I wonder? It must be better then Ichiraku's! Thank you!" And with that he hugged her, innocently.

Hinata blushed a crimson red, Kiba and Shino were snickering at Naruto's naivety, and Neji was trembling with rage as his teammates held him back. Choji was yelling that no one could beat Ichiraku, Sasuke and Sakura looked surprised, and Kakashi grinned, "Excellent! This is just like a scene from my book! Next thing you know they'll (Censored)!"

"Argh!" everyone screamed, and Hinata fainted.

After everyone ate and woke up Hinata, they all began to file towards the stadium. "Hah!" Temari smirked, staring at the old man in the flower-patterned dress, "What the heck are these guys wearing? Are they blind?"

"Well, they won't be in Vogue, that's for sure!" Ino joined in.

"Neji, Lee!" Tenten whispered, pointing ahead of her, "That guy in front of us! That's Harry Potter, I'm sure of it!"

"The boy we will youthfully guard later?" Lee asked.

Neji twitched, "It does look like his picture… I'll tell the others to keep his face in mind until we get to Hogwarts."

"Look Abby-imouto-chan! Fire Whiskey!" Jaden said delightedly.

Abby glared, "You know that stuff's incredibly alcoholic right? Over 75 percent proof."

"Even better! I'll take 20 cases please, and a couple of cases of Butterbeer for the losers. Oh and a pumpkin juice for the spandex dude, he has piss poor tolerance for alcohol." Jaden paid the vendor.

"How about you, little miss?" said one of the vendors to Hinata, "You won't be able to see the game from up top too well, how about buying Omnioculars?" Neji and Hinata stared at him for a minute, laughed louder than anyone had ever heard them laugh, and walked away.

A couple minutes later, they settled into seats at the Top Box, and sent Kakashi to get them snacks, like a slave. Naruto began to speak in Japanese; still not getting the hang of English…Sakura proceeded to cast a Translation Jutsu on him, as they were getting funny looks.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. The bushy-haired girl in the row above him asked, "Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, what language are you speaking?"

"Japanese." Sakura answered for him.

"Oh how fascinating! Are you Japanese wizards?" The girl beamed at them.

"C'mon, Hermione! Don't butt into their business!" The red-haired boy spoke.

"Yeah, Ginger!" Naruto smirked, "Don't butt into our business!" He stuck out his tongue at Ron and Sakura hit him on the head.

Ino spoke up, "Sorry about them, they can't help but fight a lot. I'm Ino. Yes, we are Japanese wizards and witches."

Hermione glanced up their row. "All of you? That's amazing!"

"Thank you, actually, your headmaster, Dumbledore, has invited us to spend a year at Hogwarts, so we might get to know you better."

"How did you know that we were from Hogwarts?"

"Well, where else would you be from?" Ino backtracked and fake-smiled.

"Point taken. Now, who are your friends?" Hermione asked.

"Those two are Naruto and Sakura," She pointed to the fighting pair, "The emo hottie next to them is Sasuke, he always has a stick up his ass, figuratively. The flame-headed one with the drinking and smoking problem is Jaden."

"I don't have any problems! You're lucky that you are my friend, or I would've killed you right here…" Jaden threatened

Ino shuddered, "Anyway, The blonde girl next to him is Amy, Jaden's lover." Ino ignored the glare she was getting from Amy. "Next to her is Abby, she's actually nice! And then there is Gaara, You mess with him; you're on your own. Next is his brother, Kankuro. He's probably gay for wearing makeup. Then there is Temari, we fight over a guy. Next, Rock Lee. He wears spandex, nuff' said. Then who would be next to him would be Kakashi, our teacher, but he's at the snack bar, but he doesn't know that I have his wallet. Hey guys!" She yelled to the others. "Kakashi's driver's license! He has a mustache!"

Everyone crowded around to see, Kakashi did indeed have a mustache. A gray mustache.

Neji pondered, "How does he have a license? What is he driving?"

Sasuke had the answer, "I've seen it, a yellow Jag."

Naruto asked, "How can he get a Jag on a teacher's salary!"

"He doesn't, he stole it." Sasuke again answered.

If you listened closely, you could hear a distinct, "INO!" Kakashi knew where his wallet was…

Ino, who had ignored the screaming completely, continued with the introductions. "Ok, the lazy hottie next to me is Shikamaru. Isn't he the cutest thing?"

Shika was slowly leaning away from her, all the while blushing and muttering "Troublesome…" under his breath.

Ino continued, "The fat kid next to him is Choji, he could eat an entire nation if it was possible..." She ignored the glare from Choji. "Now Kiba, he's just a loser with a cat on his head. Shino… can't say much, he's too creepy… Hinata, she won't say much, she's too shy. Now Tenten, she's a tomboy. Finally Neji, Hinata's cousin, he's just an ass altogether."

Harry, who had been listening, just said, "Too…much…information…"

After that, the nins had their first encounter with a house elf, named Winky. She was the house elf for Barty Crouch, who Kakashi told them earlier, was in charge of making sure they were comfortable in the magical community, it was very interesting.

Finally the match started, starting with the team mascots, first the Veela, mascots of Bulgaria, According to Abby, they were magical creatures that resembled human women, but are not human nonetheless. They had moon-bright skin, and flowing, golden hair. Though when they dance, men are hypnotized into a stupor, into doing something courageous and manly to impress them. Girls, however, were unaffected by this, unless you were a lesbian.

Hermione stared at Harry and Ron, wondering what the hell they were doing, looking like they were about to jump right out of the top box.

"What _are_ you doing?" She asked, breaking them out of their trance somewhat.

In the row below them, the kunoichi were having their own problems. Tenten had snapped Neji out of it, and was now proceeding to help Lee, by doing the infamous Tenten shake (You know; where Tenten shakes Lee violently?)

Ino had whacked Shikamaru over the head, and the mere mention of BBQ brought Choji back to his senses.

Hinata just shook Kiba and Shino's arms, although a little more gently with Shino, because he looked dead.

Sakura slapped Sasuke, and apologized right after, and then, slammed Naruto's head into the concrete floor, and did not apologize to him.

Amy, who had a cruel streak when it came to Jaden, grabbed him by the head, slammed it into the concrete, and dragged him all along the aisle. Jaden got up, re-healed, and the grunted at Amy, She just giggled.

Abby and Temari both drop-kicked Kankuro in the head and both screamed in Gaara's poor little ears, and then repeatedly apologized to him, as Gaara was REALLY pissed off.

Next, were the mascots of Ireland, the leprechauns, which, everybody knew who they were. The giggling green blurs zoomed everywhere, creating rainbows, and a glittering green shamrock in the sky. Many of the leprechauns were throwing down huge gold coins, showering the crowd. One leprechaun flew so close to Lee, Lee couldn't hold in his excitement any longer. Leaping out of his seat, and waving his arms wildly, he screamed, "LUCKY! I LOVE YOU!"

Everyone in the top box stared at Lee… and stared….and stared. Eventually, Lee had to be helped into his seat by an extremely embarrassed Neji and Tenten.

But before anyone could comment on that bizarre scene, seven scarlet blurs burst through the shimmering shamrock, sending sparks down into the crowd.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," shouted Ludo Bagman, the commentator and Head of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry of Magic. "I give you the Bulgarian Quidditch Team: Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! And Krum!"

"That's him!" Ron shouted, "That's Krum!" Everyone focused on the sallow-skinned man, he could've easily been Lee's long lost distant relative, having thick black eyebrows. Hermione once again repeated that she thought he looked grumpy.

Then the Irish team rocketed out. Bagman was shouting, "Presenting: Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! And Lynch!"

It was Quidditch as Harry had never seen it before. The Japanese wizards below him were pointing, and gasping in awe. The two blind-looking wizards (A/N: cough, Neji and Hinata, cough) were looking in the complete opposite direction of the action.

Ron tapped the boy on the shoulder, (or was it a girl?) "Uh, the game is going on in that direction?"

"We know," Neji and Hinata responded, "We're just looking at that glittery golden ball over there."

They pointed to the goalpost, "Now it's over there," They pointed to the opposite end, "now there, and there, and there, and up there." The two started to point in multiple random directions.

Kakashi looked over at the two, interrupting them as he whispered, "Hey guys, will you both look like you're watching the game! You're going to _give us away_!"

Hinata pointed a finger at Kakashi, flames in her eyes, and in a ghetto voice, replied, "DON'T YOU KANYE WEST ME, OR I WILL CHRIS BROWN YOU!"

Everybody just stared at her, with a simultaneous, "Holy Crap…"

Neji's mouth began to twitch, "Hinata-sama…?"

Tenten's hair buns popped out, and Lee's eyes grew as big as Frisbees.

Hinata came back to her senses, "O-O-Oh my God! I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry!"

The game continued, and by the end of it, Krum had caught the Golden Snitch, which is supposed to make you win, but Ireland had more points, so they won.

Fred and George, who had bet with Ludo Bagman, we're looking very expectant and very smug.

Finally, after a long day, everyone returned to their respective tents for a good night's sleep. But who knew, what dangers had yet to come?

TBC

Boneyboy: Finally! 16 page chapter, done! And we still gotta rewrite the prologue!

Curleyblue: (Cries in the corner) The first prologue I wrote was so good! Now it's gone! Our stupid hard drive ruined it! I don't know if I can repeat my genius again. (Overly dramatic)

Gai and Lee: REVIEW!


End file.
